A New Beginning
by Sunshine and Rainbows YAS
Summary: A new beginning is set after Inuyasha and Kagome are married. What kind of surprises lay in front of them, and their life together? Will there love grow or break under the pressure?
1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

* * *

I rolled over, but I didnt feel the heat of another with me. I opened my eyes to find that Kagome wasn't beside me. I jumped up and began searching for her, only to find her in the kitchen still unaware that I was behind her. I wrapped my arms around her, nuzzlong my face into her neck. "Oh, Inuyasha! What are you doing up so early?"

"I was looking for my wife. Who wasn't in bed when I woke up." I said with a slight annoyance in my voice.

She turned around and smiled to me. "Just admit it you were worried about me!" She said with a teasing tone.

"I will not!" I yelled, a blush on my face.

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "I was going to make you some breakfast. " She looked down, "It was suppose to be a surprise." Her pouty face made me laugh.

I stared at her, and merely said, "Well you can surprise me with breakfast after I get the water from the villages well."

"Wait Inuyasha-!" By the time it finally registered in my mind that she probably needed to talk to me, I had already left the house.

**Kagome's Point of View**

* * *

I yelled after Inuyasha, finally getting the courage to tell him what I was afraid to even mutter, but he didn't hear me call.

I sighed and began to cook. _What would he be like when I tell him? Will he be happy?... Or will he be angry?_

Fear crept into my mind. _Will he be worried? _

I remember what he told me about his mother, and how sad it made him when he lost her. We never really spoke about what our relationship would be like later in our lives, yet I don't believe he is prepared for anything like this.

I continued to cook breakfast, hia favorite bacon, from the pig he killed yesterday, and eggs, from our chickens out back. As soon as I finished I heard the bucket being dropped on the stone concert in thw back.

I stepped out to see Inuyasha, his long white hair had grown longer overtime, ans his brillaint smile became three times wider.

"Inuyasha! Breakfast is done! Hurry up before it gets cold!" He raced into the kitchen in a blink of an eye. "Yum! It's delicous Kagome!" I giggled and walked deeper into our house. We had a couple spare rooms, maybe I couls transform them into my modern day, and his present time together.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you thinking about Kagome?" He paused, "You have been acting really weird lately. Is something that I need to know?" I turned towards him, putting my arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha I do have something to say... Inuyasha." I grabbed one of his hands and placed it to my stomach. He looked comfused, "Inuyasha we are going to be parents." His jaw dropped.

Finally those words spilled out of my monuth.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

* * *

"Actually I do Inuyasha." She grabbed my hand and put it to her stomach, yet I couldnt understand what she meant. "Inuyasha we are gonna be parents." She looked into my eyes as if to read me.

My emotions were all over the place. I couldn't tell whether I was happy, or worried. Suddenly I felt my heart fly, just like it did on the day we married.

I picked her up and spun her around. I was going to be a dad, and that baby would look like a mix between me and her. I couldn'tbe happier. She laughed and smiled to me. "I am so happy!" And then at that moment she began to cry. "Why are you crying my dear?" She smiled, "Happy tears." She kissed me, and turned back to the room she was looking at. "This room would be a good nursery." I nodded. _Nothing could ruin this moment._

**_That Night..._**

Kagome snuggled into me as she slept. Like every night we went to bed late, but this night was different. Fear crept into me as I smelled a demon approaching. Careful not to wake Kagome, I slipped out of bed and found my sword.

Rarely did demons comes to the village, and when they did it meant danger. Kagome sat up and looked at me with sleep in her eyes. "What's the matter Inuyasha?"

"A demon." She stood up and went to my side. I could see the fear in her eyes. She had really enjoyed peace, and like me was afraid that any demon, brave enough to come into the village, would ruin it. I stepped outside, Kagome followed one step behind me. When we came face to face with the demon fear had already soaked into our souls.

Its warped voice called out to us. **_You, you have killed your own kind, half blood. _**The demon looked over to Kagome, and smiled. **_Maybe it be fair if we killed those you cherish as well, like that woman and the baby she carries. _**Out of Instinct I moved in front of Kagome. Willing to protect her with my life. Suddenly the demon began to laugh. **_You weren't be able to protect her from the thing in her womb, so why do you think you'll be bale to protect her from demons trying to seek revenge on you?_** The demon smiled and began to walk back into the village. **_Half blood, and human girl, be careful with the next step you make. _**And with that the demon disappeared into the night.

I turned to Kagome, who was shaking, and hugged her. "I-Inuyasha what if t-the demons try to h-hurt the baby." I looked at her and smiled. "I won't let anything hurt you or the baby." She smiled at me, allowing herself to see a moment of peace.

But inside me there was a war of fear.

_What happens if Kagome, or the baby gets hurt? What would I do then?_

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. But I thought that telling her could wait in till morning.

**Kagome's Point of View**

* * *

I watched as Inuyasha fell asleep. But I couldn't shake off the fear bubbling and ripping me apart. I stood up from our bed, and walked into one of the spare rooms. This is going to be our new beginning with this child. The baby would sleep in this room, where my time, and his father's time would collide.

I smiled, and began to feel tired. Laying my head down I imagined what our son would look like.

**_That morning_**

I woke up to the sound of Inuyasha screaming my name. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome where are you?!?!" His tone was different fear had overcome his usually happy voice. I sat up and walked into the next room. "Inuyasha?" I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What's the matter?" He ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"You scared me, I was so worried."

I smiled to him. "I was just sitting in the baby's room... I think being in there made me so calm that I fell asleep." He laughed, amd stared into my eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"What would you say to becoming a half-demon like me, and living with me for good?"


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three_**

**Inuyasha's Point of View**

* * *

"What do you think about becoming a half demon and living the rest of your life with me?"

Kagome just grinned to me, "One big step after another huh?" She clapped her hands and looked at me with a loving look. "Of course I will. I wouldn't want you ever being lonely, my puppy. " I grinned but then realized the name she called me. "Did you call me Puppy?!?" She laughed, and stared at me directly. "Yes but I called you MY puppy."

I chuckled. " What happens when you have the baby and it has dog ears just like me? "

"Then you will become my puppy's dad." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Okay, the next full moon you will become black half demon dog... Just like me. " I grinned at her. And she just swatted me away, and yelled, "I have to make dinner!"

"But Kagome do you wanna tell Sango, the monk, and Shippo about the pregnacy and becoming a half demon? " She paused and turned to me. "Inuyasha how about we keep this a secret until I am a little bigger, or when I become a half demon?" She smiled, this stubborn girl wouldn't ever agree with me on anything. "Please Inu?"

I sighed. "Fine. But if they get angry I will blame it on you, no questions asked." She laughed and stared at my face. " I love you Inuyasha. " I walked to her and hugged her, " I love you too Kagome. " She swatted me away once more and told me to have a rest of something while she cooked. I yawned and fell asleep in our room.

But the dream I had was no different from the nightmarish reality I was living in.

**_Dream: _**

_I was beside the tree Kikiyo had shot her arrow at me years before I met my Kagome. I turned around and saw Kikiyo, my heart wretched. _

**_Inuyasha... Inuyasha. Kagome will die soon. _**

_I ran towards Kikiyo. "What do you mean Kikiyo?!?!?!" I continued tk chase her. "Kikiyo! Kikiyo! Kikiyo! _

I woke up in a cold sweat. But the whole house was dark, and felt empty. "Kagome?"

**Kagome's Point of View**

* * *

I walked into our room to wake Inuyasha up. "Kikiyo?" I looked to Inuyasha. " Kikiyo?" _Why... Why Inuyasha? _

My heart dropped, and tears stripped down my face. I can't right now, I just can't do this right now Inuyasha, my energy carrying your baby all the energy has drained out of me, I can't handle it. My heart ripped into pieces, as I ran out of the house. The house that was filled with dreams and love I thought was true.

I ran and continued to run until my legs have out from under me.. "How could you be so stupid Kagome. He loved Kikiyo before you, why did you ever think that he loved you?"

I sighed, and stood up. "Kagome you should hear what Inuyasha has to say, you are not 16 anymore. You are a mature 25 year old adult. " I turned around and realized, I have never been here before. Suddenly I heard a voice. **_Well_** **_didn't this make catching the half bloods wife easier? _**I didn't have to turn around to know that it was a demon. I began to run, as fast as I could. **_It won't be that easy to escape a demon pathetic human. _** I began to scream Inuyasha's name as I ran trying my hardest not to let the demon catch me.

I saw our home, and began screaming louder, but before I could reach for safety the demon grabbed me with it's large hands. **_I wasn't gonna let you go home, but I always feel pleasure when humans hope turns into despair in less than a second. _** As the demon took me away from my home, I watched as I saw Inuyasha get out of our bed from our bedroom window. And the only thought that ran in my head was,_ Inuyasha save the baby! _ I screamed one last time hoping Inuyasha would hear me. "HEEELLLPPP INUYASHA!!!"


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

Inuyasha's Point of View

* * *

I got out of my bed, to hear Kagome from outside screaming. "HEEELLLPPP INUYASHA!!!" I looked out my bedroom window and saw a demon squeezing my wife to silence. Anger boiled up inside me. I grabbed my sword and ran outside. That slimy green mister of a demon is a gonna pay for touching my wife. I chased the monster and Kagome's scent, but as I chased I realized that Kagome's scent was getting weaker. I made sure that I accelerated my speed. "Kagome I can't loose you!"

When I caught up to the green slimy monster demon he smiled to me, as he dropped Kagome's body. "KAGOME!!" I ran to her, not giving a care about the demon I was chasing. "K-Kagome? Kagome please... Please stay with me." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I stood up putting the top of my kimono on her, smiling to her as I faced the demon.

" My wife will not be treated like that with low class demons like you. " The demon laughed at me. **Low Class demon... You have become cocky over the years half blood. **I smiled to the demon. "Without my wife what do I have stopping me from killing you as a full demon?" The demon shook and began showing his fear. I took this chance to get the first blow. The green monster stared at me with shock. **Ypu actually laid your sword to a demon, and I thought hald bloods knew their place. ** I took another hit to the green monster and there our fight began. Until he laid dead and I was covered in blood. I slowly walked to Kagome. "Kagome." Tears spilled down my face. I yelled my pain soaking the arm around me. I picked her up and began to walk to the village.

Where all the villagers that admire her, and our friends were. My heart felt empty. More tears spilled down my face. _Kagome how could you leave me? _ I walked into the village, rain pouring down on me and Kagome. Villagers ran to us, cried, and our best friends stood with me, as I told what happened. But then the old hag came out. She looked saddened until she walked to us, seeing Kagome, looked at me with hope. "Get her into my hut." I placed her into the hag's hut. She began rushing around grabbing medicines and herbs Kagome gathered. "What are you doing? Can't you see Kagome's dead?" I said with a sad\angry tone.

"She's putting all her energy into protecting the baby. With her purification shield. " She said as she eagerly grabbed more herbs.

"You mean... Kagome she is alive?" The old girl nodded and she began mixing the herbs. I looked at Kagome. " Kagome it's safe now. You can wake up now. I got you, I promise as long as I'm here you are safe. "

Kagome groaned in pain, and then screamed. "Kagome! Kagome!" I looked to the old girl and yelled. " What's happening to her?!?! "

The old lady didn't answer me, but focused on her work. then I saw it. Some of her bones broken, and there was a deep wound on her womb. Which was slowly healing because of Kagome's powers.

I nuzzled my face into her neck tears falling from my eyes. Why couldn't I protect her?

"Inuyasha..." A faint voice all to familiar to me spoke , although her eyes were still shut and she was still focusing on protecting our child. I saw a glimmer of hope, in the darkness that has been drowning me.

Kagome's Point of View

* * *

The monster began crushing me. _My baby!! _ I began focusing nothing else mattered as long as I could protect the baby. Slowly I lost consciousness.

Images flashed on my head, the best memories I had ever experienced from when I was younger to the experiences I had with Inuyasha. Memories happy, sad, and angry flashed in my head. And suddenly I heard Inuyasha, I smelled him. Yet I couldn't move a muscle as I dropped to the ground. He held me, I could feel him. Inuyasha. But any moved I made was painful. It hurt. I internally screamed. And with that I began losing the battle against death.

Then something extraordinary happened.

**_Mommy? Mommy? _**

I opened my eyes and I saw a little boy and girl. The little boy had a pale complexion, Brown eyes. white puppy ears and hair. The little girl had a tan complexion, yellow eyes, black puppy ears, and hair.

**_Mommy!_** The little girl yelled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

**_Mommy? WHhy are you here! _**I looked to the boy.

"I honestly don't know either."

The boy walked to me, and touched my stomach. **_Whenever you talk to me I feel spscial Mommy, I thought it be years before I ever voiced my compassion to you. _**The boy smiled to me. I touched both of their faces. The girl slumped over and crossed her arms. **_I dislike that brother gets tl be im the womb before I do... I have to wair anotber 12 years before I am even created._** I smiled at her. "Well little one I will make sure I have you sooner, now that I know how gorgeous you are." She smiled to me. **_Sister don't be a proble. _**The girl looked to him and stick out her tongue.**_ You only acting that way because mommy gave me a compliment. _** I saw the boys jealousy "Kei it's not good to have jealousy it makes life harder." He stared at me and smiled. So my name is Kei? I smiled and said, " Well since I just said Kei I guess it is. " What's my name mommy?The little girl asked. "How about Aro?" She grinned. Suddenly I heard Inuyasha .

"Kagome it's safe now. You can wake up now. I got you, I promise as long as I'm here you are safe. " suddenly I felt pain. I began to groan which became a scream. I fell to the ground in the world my children and I were in. "Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha 's voice was filled with worry. " What's happening to her?!?! " I looked to my children and asked. "What's happening children?" Mommy you are badly hurt, if it weren't for your will to protect us we would all be dead by now. Kei said.

"Is your father okay?"

No mommy , daddy has been in pain, not externally but internally, he thought he lost you for good. I am surprised that you didn't hear his screams earlier. He was screaming in pain when he thought you were dead. It was like his heart was ripped out. Kei said.

Suddenly I felt something warm and wet touch my neck. He was nuzzling hia face into my neck tears slipped down from his eyes. My poor puppy. Did he actually think he was going to lose me? I yelled his name but heard it come out in a whimper "Inuyasha..."

I looked to my children. "Once I am healed I will go back to your father." I sat down on my knees. "I have had fun meeting you, and can't wait to see you soon my babies."

And when I opened my eyes opened I saw my friends, and my baby bump. I was 3 to 4 months into the pregnancy now. I sat up, "Where is Inuyasha?!?!?!"


End file.
